Fighting For Survival
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Jamie and Maddie are kidnapped by the madman that almost destroyed them?, will their famalies and the team be able to get them back or will they be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting For Survival-Ch 1

When Derek and the rest of the team arrived on the scene they found Jamies car and Maddies cell, Hotch said, "Reid see if you can get our evening tech to pull up the footage of what happened from the camera". Reid nodded his head and pulled out his cell and walked away to call the tech.

Dave said, "were we even notified that Sam had gotten out", Penelope said, "he still had 15 years to serve before he could even be eligible for parole". Emily said, "I'll call the prison and see what I can find out", JJ said, "I'll see if they left us any clues" as she walked over to the car to check out the scene.

Penelope said, "what's he doing to our babies hotstuff", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I swear when I get my hands on him he's a dead man". He held her tight and said, "we'll get them back, we'll get them back" as tears ran down their cheeks they both wondered if when they got their girls back what condition would they be in.

Meanwhile in another van heading out of Virginia Sam smiles as he looks down at the unconscious girls, he says, "now it's time for my revenge, if I couldn't have Penelope I'll have her daughters". He looked up at the men and said, "is everything ready"?, one man nodded his head and said, "yes sir, ready and waiting for our arrival".

Sam got down on his knees beside Maddie and caressed her cheek and said, "I'm going to take great pleasure in claiming every perfect inch of your body". He then looked at Jamie and said, "and every inch of yours, by the time I'm done with the two of you nobody will want you".

Emily walked over and said, "Sam escaped yesterday and they were in the process of notifying us when I called them", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "in the process, are you serious"?, Hotch said, "we will get them back", Penelope said, "we have to because I can't lose my babies, not now, not ever.

Reid walked over and said, "Tina is working on pulling up the footage right now", Derek said, "how could this have happened, how could he have gotten out"?, Dave said, "don't worry he won't make it back to prison". Derek said, "ohhh you got that right Dave, you got that right".

Hotch said, "we can't work this case, not actively", Derek said, "those are our babies", he said, "I know that Morgan, what I said was that we couldn't work it actively but their is plenty that we can do behind the scenes". Penelope said, "what do we do now"?, Hotch said, "why don't we head to the BAU and see what Tina was able to pull up on that footage", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they walked toward their cars.

The van containing the girls pulls up at a temporary hiding place, the girls are carried into the building and put in separate rooms where they are quickly tied up by putting their arms over their head and hooking it to the chain hanging down from the ceiling. He smiles and says, "I'm going to start with Maddie I think so while I'm having my fun with her, keep your eyes on Jamie", they nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Sam walk into Jamies room and close the door.

He walked over to Maddie and ran his hand down her side, he said, "it's a shame that such a beautiful girl is going to end up so damaged, so destroyed but your mom brought this on you". He walked over to a table and uncovered it and laughed evilly as he saw all of the toys he was going to us on the poor unsuspecting girl unconscious in front of him.

At the foot of Maddies bed was a video camera that was up and ready to record what sickening things he was going to do to Derek and Penelopes daughter. Maddie started waking up and he walked over to her bedside and when her eyes opened he said, "good, you're awake, now the fun can start".

Maddie said, "who are you, where is my sister"?, he said, "my name is Sam, Sam Davis, do you know that name"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, my parents told me all about you". He grinned and said, "and as to where your sister is, she's here, she's safe, well for now but if I were you I'd be worried about what was getting ready to happen to you".

She looked around and she said, "please don't do this, you don't have to hurt me", he touched her cheek and said, "but you see I do, I really do". She then took a deep breath and watched as he turned the video camera on and said, "and your family, your precious family is going to watch everything as it happens".

Tears streamed down Maddies cheek when he said, "show time" and grabbed a taser from the table and walked over to her and said, "well let's get your family's attention shall we"?, he then hit a few keys and said, "get ready my beautiful, beautiful Maddie, get ready for your young life to be destroyed like mine was.

At the BAU Tina said, "I have a link here sir", Hotch said, "click on it", she clicked on it and Penelpe gasped as she saw her daughter standing with her hands over her head and she saw a chain connected to the hook. She said, "my baby, my baby", Sam laughed and said, "hello BAU, I wanted you to watch everything I'm getting ready to do to your precious daughter".

He said, "and Penelope just know that everything that happens to your daughters was brought on by you and your precious team for what you did to me". Penelope then screamed as Sam aimed the taser at Maddie and they watched helplessly as their daughter started jumping all over the table in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting For Survival-Ch 2

After Maddies body stopped convulsing from the shocks Sam laughed and said, "more of that later but now how about we mar that perfect skin with this". He picked up a whip and said, "ohhhh how I wish I was doing this to your mother but since you're here and she's not, you'll be getting this pleasure".

Sam walked around behind her and ripped the back of her shirt open and said, "beautiful, simply beautiful" then he grinned as Maddie screamed as lash after lash from the whip cut her skin, Sam laughed and said, "yes, oh yes" as he watched blood slid down her legs and hips. Derek said, "I swear I'm gonna kill him and I'm going to take such great pleasure in it".

The team was forced to watch as after the whip Sam went to a knife, he cut her legs, stomach, side and arms before she finally passed out from the immense pain covering her body. Sam then slapped her face and said, "wakey wakey sunshine, I want you awake for this", slowly Madisons eyes opened and she said, "p p please, please stop".

Sam said, "now what fun would that be, oh no my mini Penelope your pain is far from over I'm afraid and when I'm done with you I'm heading over to give your sister some of what I'm giving you". Maddie said, "no, no, please don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything to you", he said, "she's spunky Penelope, she reminds me so much of you".

He then leaned in and inhaled her perfume and said, "I wonder if you're better than your mother in bed", he looked at the camera and smiled and said, "we will see and very shortly". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "my family will find us, they will find us and my daddy will kill you", Sam laughed and said, "awwww how sweet, she believes that you are going to save her".

He touched her cheek and said, "poor baby, you are going to be so devastated when nobody shows up and you are doomed to spend the rest of your life with me, as my slave, at my beck and call". Sam then looked up at the camera and said, "well that is until I tire of them then it's hard to tell what I'll do to you and your precious, precious sister" and then he said, "bye bye BAU, we'll be talking soon" and then the screen went black.

At the BAU Derek said, "were you able to trace that, able to get anything"?, Tina said, "his signal was bouncing all over the place but I was able to find the van, it's about 20 miles away from the scene where the girls were abducted".

Hotch said, "Reid, I need you and Emily to go to the scene and see if you can find anything", Derek said, "let me go with pretty boy, I've got to get out of here". Emily said, "I'll stay with PG", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and after Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips he said, "we will find her baby girl and make Sam pay", she wiped away tears and said, "be safe my love, be safe" as he disappeared out into the hall.

Meanwhile Jamie starts waking up and is scared when she realizes that not only is she tied up but that she's alone, she's alone in a very large room as she scans the room she sees a video camera and a covered table. She starts tugging at her restraints, tugging and saying, "please find us, please find us" as she wondered what Sam had in store for her and her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting For Survival-Ch 3

Sam walked into the room and said, "well it's good to see you awake", Jamie said, "what did you do to me, where's my sister"?, Sam stalked closer and said, "I gave you something to knock you out, it won't hurt you". She said, "and my sister"?, Sam said, "your sister is just fine, wellllll maybe not fine but she's alive".

Jamie said, "w w what did you do to her, can I see her"?, Sam said, "I'll make a deal with you if you can take the same punishment that I did to her and you don't pass out, I'll put the two of you in the same room, deal"?, she instantly said, "deal". Sam laughed and said, "ohhhh good, you're a fighter to, I like that, I like spunk".

Sam reached over on the counter and grabbed the remote and turned the video camera on and hit a few buttons and said, "let's get your family back on shall we"?, at the BAU Tina said, "sir I have another link", Penelope walked closer and said, "click it", Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement and he said, "welcome back Penelope, I wanted you to see what happens to Jamie".

Penelpoes heart broke as she saw the fear in Jamies eyes, Sam said, "Penelope Jamie wants in the same room with her sister so we made a little deal". Penelope said, "what kind of deal"?, Sam said, "knowing you I bet you said what kind of deal, right"?, she sighed as he said, "if she can take all of the punishment that Maddie took and not pass out then I'll put them in the same room".

Hotch said, "he's a psychopath Garcia and we will find him and when we do he'll never see the light of day again", she looked at him and said, "you got that right, I'll kill him". Sam said, "alright Penelope it's time to see just how spunky Jamie is" and everybody then watched as he smirked at Jamie before turning around and walking away.

He walked over to the table and pulled the cover off the table and picked up the taser, Jamie closed her eyes and screamed as her body started convulsing from the shock. Sam laughed as he shocked her several times before she fell limp, he said, "are you still with me"?, she looked at him and said, "what else you got"?, he said, "ohhhh I like you, I like you a lot".

He then walked around behind her and ripped he back of her shirt open and grabbed the whip and said, "are you ready"?, she said, "I can take what you dish out and more, I'm a Morgan". Sam grinned and said, "that you are" and started lashing her back, hips and legs and he didn't stop until she had blood running all over her body.

She gasped in pain as she watched him walk back over to the table and grab a knife, and slashed her legs, arms, thigh, hips and stomach and with every slice Jamie moaned out in pain. Sam said, "ohhh she's a fighter, makes me wish that you were here with her Penelope", Penelope said, "I wish that to".

He said, "knowing you I bet you've said, "I wish that to", Emily put her hand on her friends shoulder and gently squeezed it as they watched Sam continue his attack on Jamie. When he was done she went limp and he said, "are you still awake"?, she looked up with hate filled eyes and said, "YES, YES YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU WILL NEVER BREAK ME, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU WILL NEVER BREAK ME".

Sam looked at the camera and said, "well Penelope I'm going to keep my promise and I'm going to have both of your girls put in the same room but don't worry, our fun is farrrrrrrr from over". Penelope then watched as several big men walked into the room, Sam said, "take her and hook her up in the same room as Maddie".

The men nodded their head and said, "yes sir", Sam said, "well don't worry you will hear from me again and next time things won't be so pretty", he leaned in and said, "who knows when I'm done with them I might actually give them back. He laughed and said, "nahhhhhhh when I'm done with them, I'll just kill them and get them out of their misery".

He played with the remote and said, "trust me, when I get through with them they are both gonna wish they were dead", he smiled and said, "bye bye for now baby girl". The last thing she saw before the screen went black was the top of her daughters cell sticking out of her purse that was laying on the counter.

She looked at Tina and said, "I can find them", Hotch said, "how"?, she smiled and said, "I saw Jamies cell sticking out of the top of her purse, I can turn her cell on and track her". Hotch said, "let her try", Tina stood up and said, "good luck honey", Penelope sat down and everybody watched as her fingers started doing their thing.

It took a few minutes but they finally heard, "I'VE FOUND THEM, I'VE FOUND THEM"


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting For Survival-Ch 4

Dave said, "where are they"?, Penelope said, "they are 40 miles away at Carnival Junction", Hotch said, "keep track of that trace and if anything changes call us". She nodded her head and said, "will do bossman", as they ran out the door Emily said, "call Morgan and Reid and let them know".

JJ nodded her head and grabbed her cell and dialed Reids number, after a couple of rings Reid said, "we haven't found anything yet Jayje". JJ said, "Garcie found them", Derek said, "where are they Jayje"?, she said, "40 miles away at a place called Carnival Junction".

Reid said, "that's not far from here", Emily said, "we're on the way", Derek said, "we'll get there before you guys do". Hotch said, "wait for us Morgan, you don't know what's inside", Derek said, "but Hotch", Hotch said, "don't Hotch me Morgan, that's an order".

Derek said, "alright" and handed the cell back to Reid as he floored the gas pedal, Reid said, "how's Garcia"?, Hotch said, "worried". Reid said, "yeah same here", JJ said, "be careful Spence", he said, "we will, you be careful to" as the call ended.

Meanwhile Sam smiled as he watched Jamies head going under the water, Maddie said, "stop, please stopppp, you're killing her". Sam looked at her and said, "you're the one that wanted to be in the same room with your sister so shut up and deal with her pain".

Maddie said, "please don't do this, I'll do anything", he smiled and said, "anything"?, she nodded her head and said, "anything just please don't hurt her anymore". He nodded for the boys to pull her out of the water and chain her back up.

Jamie kept coughing and Maddie said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm alright, I'm alright" as another coughing fit hit her. Sam said, "untie Maddie and take her to my bedroom", Jamie said, "what, what are you talking about, what did you do"?, Maddie said, "I told him if he'd stop hurting you I'd do anything he wanted".

She shook her head and said, "no Maddie, no, I can't let you do that", Sam walked over to Jamie and said, "the deal has been made so shut your mouth or I'll let my boys have a little fun". Maddie looked lovingly at her sister and said, "I love you and please tell mom and dad", Jamie said, "don't do that, don't say goodbye, don't you dare say goodbye to me".

Maddie said, "please Jamie", Jamie said, "Maddie don't talk like that, daddy and momma are going to find us and then he's gonna pay and pay big time for what he's done". Sam looked at the men and said, "take Maddie out of the room, I'll be there in a minute".

The men practically carried the injured woman out of the room and then Sam walked up to Jamie and slapped her across the face and popped her in the ribs several times. She started gasping for air and for good measure he popped her in the face again and said, "when I'm finishing with your sister I'll be back for you".

Jamie watched as Sam walked out of the room, he stepped out into the hall and said, "see ya soon baby girl" and then he walked up the hall toward his bedroom leaving her door open. Jamie said, "please find us, please find us" as she closed her eyes and started saying a silent prayer as she finally fell unconscious from the pain.

Meanwhile outside Derek and Reid pulled up and Derek said, "where are they"?, Reid said, "they'll be here in a few minutes". Derek got out of the SUV and said, "I can't wait, I can't wait", Reid opened his mouth to argue with Derek and that's when they heard Maddie let out a blood curdling scream.

Derek grabbed his gun and said, "I'm not waiting" as he ran toward the building with Reid right on his heels


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting For Survival-Ch 5

Maddie watched helplessly as Sam started removing his clothes, she shook her head and said, "no, no please don't do this". He laughed and said, "well you did say anything and I'm so anxious to see if you're a wildcat in bed like your momma".

Maddie felt a wave of nausea roll over her as he slid his boxers down over his hips, she closed her eyes and said, "please find me daddy, please find me". Sam said, "how nice, you're still thinking that your daddy is gonna come and save you but sorry beautiful that ain't gonna happen".

He stalked closer and said, "you are perfection, pure perfection and I can't wait to be inside you", she screamed, "SHUT UP". He said, "instead of calling out for your daddy shouldn't you be calling out for Henry Reid, I mean after all isn't he the love of your life"?, she said, "h h how did you know about Henry"?, Sam laughed and said, "honey I've had my boys watching you for a long time, I know everything", he walked over and touched her stomach and said, "and I do mean everything".

Derek and Reid made it inside and they headed straight up the hall, they heard somebody coming and they hide fast and when the men walked by they jumped out and hit them in the back of the head with their guns, knocking them out.

They continued heading down the hall and they stopped when they heard crying, Derek ran into the room and saw Jamie hanging there with blood all over her. He said, "baby, baby can you hear me, it's daddy"?, she looked up and said, "daddy"?, he said, "it's me baby".

She said, "oh daddy you've got to find Maddie, she's gonna, she's made a deal with Sam", Reid said, "deal, what kind of deal"?, she said, "he was drowning me and she told him if he'd stop that she'd do anything and they carried her out of here and down the hall toward his bedroom".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "make sure she gets out, I'm going after Maddie", Reid said, "Morgan, we need to wait on the others". He said, "please pretty boy, please get her outside, I need to know that she's safe, please do that for me".

Jamie said, "uncle Reid, please", he said, "be careful Morgan", as he started trying to get Jamie loose from her bondage. As Derek headed on down the hall he could hear voices and the more he headed down the hall the louder they were getting.

He stepped into the door and saw Sam untying his daughters feet, he said, "FBI FREEZE", Sam rolled his eyes and said, "well lookey who it is". Maddie smiled and said, "daddy", Derek said, "that's right princess, it's me, it's me".

Sam pulled a knife out from under her pillow and stuck it to her side and said, "make one more move and she's a dead girl". Derek said, "you don't want to hurt her", he said, "ohhhh but I do", Derek said, "I'll kill you before you can hurt her".

Sam said, "hmmmmm" and stabbed her in the side causing her to scream out in pain, he stabbed her over and over as Derek shot his gun and kept shooting until he watched Sams dead body hit the floor. He then ran over to Maddie and said, "hang on baby, hang on".

When Reid got Jamie outside the medics were pulling up, he made sure that she was safely on the gurney before he turned around and started back inside. When he got to the door several SUVs pulled up and JJ jumped out and ran over to him.

Dave said, "where's Morgan"?, Reid said, "inside, Jamies with the medics and Morgan went after Sam and Maddie", Hotch said, "I told you to wait". Reid said, "we were waiting and then Maddie screaned out and we decided that we couldn't wait any longer".

It was then that they heard Dereks frantic pleas, "pretty boy I need the medics in here he stabbed her several times before I could kill him". Reid said, "I need medicssssssssss" and several medics followed Reid and the rest of the team inside.

When they found them Derek was trying to hold pressure to Maddies side and stomach but their were to many stab wounds. He looked up and said, "help her, please help her", Emily had called and gotten Anderson to drive Penelope to the site and when the medics wheeled Maddie out she jumped out of the car and said, "Maddieeeee".

Derek said, "hang on baby, please hang on", Penelope said, "what happened, where's Jamie"?, Reid said, "Jamie's over there with the medics". Penelope dropped beside Maddie and said, "baby, please hang on, please mommy and daddy need for you to fight".

Her eyes weakly opened and she said, "momma", Penelope said, "that's right honey, it's momma, it's momma", she said, "J J Jamie". Derek said, "I'm going to go with Jamie and your mom is going to go with you, is that alright baby"?, she nodded her head yes as she watched her dad run over to her sister".

Penelopes heart shattered into a million pieces when she saw the pain her daughter was in, she put her hand on her daughters and said, "I love you". Maddie weakly smiled and said, "I love y y you to momma" and then her eyes closed and her hand slid from her moms.

The medics said, "we need to get them loaded and get out of here" and it was only a matter of a few short seconds before both ambulances were racing away from the scene with their lights on and their sirens blarring as loud and as fast as it could".

In one ambulance Derek was holding Jamies hand and telling her how much he loved her and that she needed to hang on and in the other Penelope was squeezing her daughters hand and begging her to please fight for her.

As the team watched the ambulances disappear out of sight they hoped that when they arrived at the hospital that both girls would still be alive but with their dire conditions when they left they were afraid to hope that would be so.


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting For Survival-Ch 6

When both ambulances roared into the ER entrance Henry and Jack were standing there waiting, when the doors opened and they saw the women that had stolen their hearts they smiled. Penelope jumped out and said, "they're alive, not doing good but alive".

First Maddie and then Jamie was wheeled in and quickly surrounded by doctors and nurses, the girls were separated and taken into separate rooms so that they could be examined. When the curtains closed Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She looked up and said, "and I love you and I want to thank you for saving our girls", Derek said, "he stabbed her baby, he stabbed her over and over and over". Penelope said, "you stopped him and saved our girls", he shook his head and said, "not fast enough, they're fighting for their lives because of me".

Penelope said, "Derek Michael Morgan I don't want to hear that junk from you mister", he said, "but", she said, "no buts do you hear me"?, he nodded his head and said, "I hear ya". Jack said, "aunt P"?, she said, "yes honey"?, he said, "how's Jamie"?, Penelope put her hand in his and said, "we don't know honey, they are working on her and Maddie right now".

Henry took a deep breath and said, "uncle Derek", he said, "yeah Henry", Henry said, "I need to tell you something", he said, "if it's that you are in love with my daughter I already know that". His mouth flew open and he said, "h h how did you know that"?, he said, "profiler, rememberrr".

Jack said, "uhhh uncle Derek", he said, "and I know that you are head over heels in love with Jamie and I can assure you that she feels the same way, they both do". Henry and Jack smiled and said, "they do" in unison" causing Derek to grin".

Penelope said, "of course they do, they have been in love with you boys for a long time, maybe even from the time you were all kids". The four of them were sitting and talking when the doctors walked out of the girls rooms and headed over to them.

The first doctor said, "my name is Abagail Ferguson and I'm Maddies doctor and this is my associate Amber Goble and she's Jamies doctor". Derek said, "how are the girls"?, Abagail said, "Maddie is in stable condition for now but we're going to have to take her to surgery to check for internal bleeding".

Penelope said, "and Jamie"?, Amber said, "Jamie has pneumonia and several cracked ribs along with the cuts and bruises that she sustained from the attack". Derek said, "were they, uhhh we're they"?, Amber said, "no, they weren't raped" causing everybody to sigh in relief.

Abagail said, "we need to get Maddie to surgery", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement and as the doctors were walking away Amber turned around and said, "the babies are both fine, the attack didn't harm them".

Derek looked at Penelope and then back at the doctors and said, "BABIES, WHAT BABIES"?, their eyes then turned to Jack and Henry who swallowed hard as the doctor said, "I'm sorry I thought you all knew, Maddie is about 10 weeks along and Jamie is about 12 weeks along so by Christmas you're going to be grandparents" before turning around and walking back toward the girls so that they could continue their treatment.

Jack and Henry sat down and Derek said, "you didn't know did you, you didn't know that the girls were pregnant"?, both boys looked at each other and then at Derek and Penelope and said, "NO" in unison. Penelope said, "my babies, my babies are having babies".

She looked at Derek and laughed and said, "we're going to be grandparents hotstuff", Derek smiled and said, "grandbabies, wow, grandbabies". Penelope then looked at Jack and Henry and said, "you two look a little green, are you alright"?, both boys nodded their heads yes in agreement as they sat back in the chairs.

When the rest of the team came in a few minutes later Emily and JJ said, "what's wrong with Jack and Henry, ohhhh are they girls alright"?, Derek said, "the girls are going to be alright, I think it's the other news that's got them so quiet". JJ said, "other news, what other news"?, Penelope smiled and said, "they're both going to be daddies".

Emily and JJ looked at each other and then their boys and said in unison, "THEY'RE WHAT"


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting For Survival-Ch 7

Hotch looked at his son and saw shock and fear on his face, he then put his hand on Emilys shoulder and said, "Em, he didn't know, I can tell by the look on his face that he didn't know". Jack said, "I had no idea, I swear to you, no idea".

JJ looked at Henry and said, "Henry"?, he glanced up and said, "I didn't know mom and now, now I might lose her", JJ sat down beside her son and wrapped her arm around him. Reid said, "she's strong, they're both strong, their fighters, their Morgans, they're going to be fine".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "they didn't know how long Maddies surgery was going to take but they will hopefully keep us informed". Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "I just wish they'd let us see Jamie", Derek kissed the top of her hand and said, "me to baby girl, me to".

A few minutes later a nurse walked over and said, "Jamie Morgan"?, they all stood and said, "yes" in unison, the nurse said, "she's in her room, you can see her now but she was in so much pain we gave her something so she won't be awake long".

Everybody stood up and the nurse said, "she's in room 200", they nodded their heads in agreement and Derek said, "thank you". She smiled and said, "you're welcome sir" as she watched the large group walking toward the elevator.

It wasn't long before they were all walking into Jamies room, Jack took a deep breath and whispered, "oh my God, what has he done to her"?, Penelope said, "Jackers she needs us to be strong for her, she needs to know how much we love her", he nodded his head yes in agreement".

As they approached the bed Jamie opened her eyes and tiredly said, "momma, daddy"?, Derek said, "we're here princess, we're here". She weakly smiled and said, "Maddie, how's Maddie"?, Penelope said, "she's in surgery to check for internal bleeding from her attack".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "was she, ohhhh did he"?, Penelope said, "no baby, she wasn't raped, she wasn't raped". Jamie took a deep breath and said, "I hurt momma, I hurt all over", she said, "I know honey, I know I just wish their was something I could do".

Jamie saw Jack and she smiled and said, "Jack", he stepped forward and took her hand in his and said, "Jamie you scared me to death, when I heard that you had been taken I was so afraid that I'd lost you". She took a deep breath and said, "you almost did".

Jack bit down on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to ask how long she knew about the baby but she talked first by saying, "their was something that I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you today but then all this happened".

He squeezed her hand and said, "I already know about the baby", tears streamed down her face and she said, "I didn't find out until yesterday, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the second I found out". He said, "hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay and our baby is okay, don't sweat the little things".

Hotch and Emily smiled as they watched their son lean in and gently press his lips against Jamies, when they pulled apart they whispered in unison, "I love you". She then glanced at her parents and said, "Maddie was so brave, she risked her life to save me".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "she loves you", Jamie said, "I love her to and if she dies it's my fault", Penelope said, "honey nothing that happened was your fault, not yours or your sisters". Jamie opened her mouth to speak and Derek said, "your mom's right, this is all on Sam".

Jack sighed and said, "the only thing that matters now is that you're here with me and safe", Jamie smiled at him and said, "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again". Jack said, "I was afraid of the same thing, I kept wondering if I said I loved you, if I kissed you goodbye, their were so many thoughts going through my mind".

Emily said, "we're all glad that you and Maddie are safe", they looked up when they saw Maddies doctor walk into the room, she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "we need to talk". Derek took his wife by the hand and as they followed the doctor into the hallway they had a feeling of dread, they were praying for the best but expecting the worst as they looked at the worried face of her doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting For Survival-Ch 8

While Jamie laid sleeping Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box that he'd had for a few months, he opened the lid and smiled down as he looked at the beautiful engagement ring. Before the girls were kidnapped he was going to propose and then after learning that she's been kidnapped and almost died that made him determined to marry her.

He sighed as he put his hand gently on her stomach, he smiled knowing that growing inside the best thing that ever happened to him was proof of their great love. Jack bit down on his bottom lip and whispered, "I love you Jamie, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I promise you that I'm gonna love you and our baby for the rest of our lives".

Jack leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hey sweetpea this is daddy and I want you to know that I love you and your mommy so so much and I can't wait to meet you". His eyes then went back up to her beautiful face, as he looked down at her he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, not now, not ever".

He sat there thinking and then he said, "Jamie, I love you with everything that I am and everything that I have, you have been the greatest love of my life since the day you were born". He put his hand on hers and said, "when Sam took you I thought I was going to die, it was like my heart was shattered, like it had fallen out of my chest".

Jack ran his free hand over his head and said, "I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel anything, anything but worry, it was the what ifs that was driving me crazy". He blew out a deep breath and said, "what if we never found you, what if we did but we were to late to save you, what if by the time we got you back you didn't want me, what if you fell out of love with me, it was the what ifs baby, they were almost more than I could take".

He closed his eyes and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it, you're it for me, you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with". He smiled and said, "I can see us growing old together and loving each other for the rest of our lives while our family grows bigger and bigger".

Jack ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is Jamie will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you marry me"?, his eyes opened wide when he heard her say, "I never though you'd ask". He smiled and said, "really"?, she wiped the tears away and said, "I love you Jack Hotchner and you are it for me to".

He said, "how long were you listening to me"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhh right when you were telling me how much you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me". He opened the black box and slid the ring onto her finger and she said, "but just so you know you don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant, I'm marrying you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, the baby is just" and she finished the sentence by saying, "icing on the cake". He smiled and said, "icing on the cake", she smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips again and for that time they were the only two people in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting For Survival-Ch 9

After grabbing a fast bite Henry excused himself and headed back to the hospital, he couldn't wait to see Maddie, so when he got back to the hospital he saw her doctor in the hall. He walked over and said, "can I see her now"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yeah go ahead, she's in room 222", he said, "thank you" as he practically sprinted down the hall.

When he stepped into her room the sound of the heart monitor filled the air, he walked over to her bedside and sat down beside her, he took her hand in his and said, "I love you Maddie". Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "H Henry"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "it's me gorgeous".

She weakly smiled and said, "I I I was so afraid", he said, "I know baby, I know but that's all over with now and your safe here with me", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you". He smiled and said, "I need to ask you something", she looked at him and said, "okay", he said, "did they tell you that you were pregnant"?, her eyes opened wide and she said, "p p pregnant"?, he said, "it's okay, it's okay calm down Maddie, it's okay".

Her heart monitor started beeping faster and faster, he jumped up when the nurse ran into the room, she said, "Maddie are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes". Henry said, "I was just telling her about the baby", the nurse said, "ahhhh, so I take it you didn't know"?, she said, "I had no idea, no idea at all".

Henry said, "guess what"?, she said, "I'm afraid to", he said, "Jamie's pregnant to", Maddie said, "she is"?, he said, "yep", Maddie slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "a baby, we're really having a baby"?, he kissed her lips and said, "we are". Tears streamed down her face and he said, "baby why are you crying"?, she said, "what are we going to do Henry"?, he said, "you love me right"?, she said, "of course I do, I've loved you since I was a little girl".

He smiled and said, "and I love you and do you know what I can see for us"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "w w what"?, he said, "I see us getting married, welcoming our little miracle into the world and spending the rest of our lives together". She smiled and said, "see that in your crystal ball did ya"?, he put her hand on his heart and said, "nope, I feel it right here".

Maddie said, "I was so afraid, I was afraid he was going to rape me Henry", Henry ran his finger over her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes and said, "I know you were beautiful but he didn't and you're here safe with me". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again".

He said, "I was afraid of that to, I was so afraid that I'd lost the love of my life", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "Henry"?, he leaned down closer and said, "yeah baby"?, she said, "will you marry me"?, he laughed and said, "heyyyyyy I'm suppose to ask you". She said, "I'm a modern woman I guess".

Henry said, "yes Madison Morgan I will marry you and I promise you that I'll make you the happiest woman in the world", she smiled and said, "I never doubted it" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his. They pulled apart to the sound of Derek, Hotch, Reid and Dave walked into the room.

Derek walked over and kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "hi baby, how are you feeling"?, she said, "better now daddy", he said, "good sweetie, good". Reid said, "I know that look Henry, what did you do"?, he said, "me nothing it was Maddie", Derek said, "Maddie, what did she do"?, Henry said, "she proposed, we're getting marriedddd".

Penelope, JJ and Emily walked into Jamies room and they caught Jack and Jamie kissing, they pulled apart when Penelope said, "awwwww", Jamie said, "momma guess what"?, she said, "what princess"?, she said, "we're getting marriedddd" causing the women to all look at each other and then back at the happy couple.

Jamie said, "momma are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I'm okay but married"?, Jack said, "I love her and she loves me and after almost losing her I'm not taking that chance again". Penelope walked over to Jack and said, "well then, Jackers welcome to the Morgan family, again, only this time as my future son in law".

Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting For Survival-Ch 10

Maddie looked at Derek and said, "daddy are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm fine baby, it's just, I'm not ready to lose my baby yet". She smiled and held up her hand to him and when he put his hand in hers she said, "you'll never lose me daddy, never".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that", she grinned and said, "good" as he then leaned down and hugged her tight and said, "I love you baby girl". She took a deep breath and said, "I love you to daddy", Derek then looked at Henry and said, "I know you love her and she loves you sooooo".

Henry said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish her for the rest of my life", Derek pulled Henry into his arms and said, "welcome to the clan Henry". Henry smiled and said, "I love you uncle Derek", Derek laughed and said, "I love you to Henry" as their attention then went to Reid.

Reid said, "I'm surprise that it took you this long to propose", causing everybody in the room to laugh, he leaned down and kissed Maddie on the cheek and said, "it takes a special woman to give her heart to the man she loves and you, Maddie are one of those special women".

Maddie smiled and said, "thanks uncle Spencer", he winked at her and said, "have you told your mom yet"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet, so far you are the only people that know". Derek said, "well I'll go get your momma so that the two of you can tell her the news".

When Derek walked into Jamies room he saw smiling faces and heard laughing, he said, "heyyyyyy what's going on here, did you start a party without me"?, Jamie said, "never daddy". Penelope said, "Jack and Jamie have some news for you", he said, "they do huh"?, Jamie said, "daddy Jack and I are getting married".

Before he could think he said, "you to"?, Penelope said, "what does that mean, you to"?, Derek said, "come with me wife dear, your other daughter has something to tell you". As she walked out the door she said, "come on sugar, tell me the truth, is she getting married to"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "yes but please act surprised when she tells you, okay"?, she winked at him and said, "alright handsome, alright" as they continued to make their way down the hall toward their other daughters room.

When they stepped into Madisons room she said, "your daddy told me that you had something to tell me, are you alright"?, Maddie said, "I'm better than alright mom, I'm perfect". Henry smiled up at his aunt and said, "I proposed and she accepted, we're getting married".

Penelope said, "awwwww I'm so happy for you, congratulations you two" as she hugged first her daughter and then her future son in law. When the hugs and congratulations were over Penelope said, "I have some news for you", Henry said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "oh no, nothing's wrong".

Maddie said, "what's your news momma"?, Penelope said, "your sister and Jack are getting married to", Henry and Maddie looked at each other and then at Penelope and Maddie said, "seriously"?, Penelope said, "yeppers so it looks like I'm getting 2 grandbabies and 2 son in laws".

Derek smiled and said, "baby you look tired, why don't you get some rest and we'll be back later to check on you", she nodded her head and said, "a nap does sound good". Henry said, "I'll go to and", Maddie quickly said, "no, please stay", he smiled and said, "okay baby okay, I'll stay".

Derek and Penelope sighed happily as they intertwined their fingers and headed out into the hall, before closing her eyes and giving in to the pain meds Maddie looked at Henry and said, "I want what they have". Henry intertwined their fingers and said, "me to Maddie, me to".


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting For Survival-Ch 10 B

The next few weeks passed by fast as Jamie and Maddie recovered and were finally released to go home, while they were home the 2 couples decided to have a double wedding. Jamie and Maddie were so excited about the thoughts of getting married together, it was something that they had always dreamed of and now it was happening.

Derek and Penelope were so excited that not only were their daughters healing but they were now moving on with their lives, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips. She said, "wow, what was that for"?, he said, "are you saying that you didn't want me to kiss you baby girl"?, she said, "ohhhh no, I always want you kissing me, always".

He leaned in and whispered, "how about we sneak upstairs and have some fun"?, she winked at him and said, "I thought you'd never ask" and they intertwined their fingers as they headed up the stairs. Jamie giggled as she caught them right before they disappeared at the top of the stairs and she said, "they're at it again".

Jack laughed and said, "I hope that we're that way when we've been married as long as they have", Maddie looked at Henry and then at the others and said, "me to, they've always been in love and they aren't afraid to show it". Henry leaned in and pressed his lips against Maddies lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Madison, now and forever".

She smiled and said, "and I love you Henry, I always have and I always will" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, Jamie shook her head and said, "look at them, they act like they're already married". Jack leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "what about us"?, she laughed and said, "yeah, we're almost as bad as they are" as she leaned in and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss.

JJ and Emily walked into the room and looked at each other and started shaking their heads, Emily said, "they look so happy", JJ said, "I've never seen them look this happy". Emily sighed and said, "after everything they've been through it's about time that they get some much needed and much deserved happiness".

Emily said, "I couldn't have said it better Jayje", JJ said, "just think this time tomorrow our babies will be married", Emily smiled and said, "I know, it's so hard to believe isn't it"?, causing both women to grin and nod their heads yes in agreement. JJ said, "why don't we give me a few more minutes before the guys pull the boys away for the night".

She no more than finished that sentence before Reid, Hotch and Dave walked into the room, Reid clapped his hands and said, "alright boys and girls it's time for us to head out". Jack said, "but uncle Spencer", Reid said, "oh no mister, now kiss that beautiful girl of yours and grab your things and we're heading to Dave and Frans for the night".

Hotch looked around and said, "where's Morgan and Penelope"?, Maddie giggled and said, "where do you think they are"?, causing everybody to grin and shake their heads. Dave laughed and said, "COME ON MORGAN, WE'VE GOT TO GO", Fran slapped his arm and said, "you've got time", Dave said, "I know, I just love tormenting Derek a little".

Everybody looked up at the top of the stairs to see Derek pulling his shirt down over his head and Penelope straightening her shirt up as they stepped down into the living room. They looked at everybody and said, "whatttt" in unison", Jamie said, "I think it's sweet that the two of you are still so much in love".

Maddie said, "me to and I hope that we're that happy when we've been married as long as you two have", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "baby girl is the love of my life and it's hard to keep my hands to myself". Dave shook his head and said, "yes, yes it is" as he winked at his wife.

The boys kissed Jamie and Madison and then reluctantly stood up and grabbed their things, Jamie said, "try not to have to much fun tonight without me mister". Jack said, "don't worry I won't", Henry smiled at Maddie and said, "I hate to leave you here tonight", she said, "I hate it to but the next time you see me I'll be walking up the aisle to you" causing him to smile as the men all turned around and headed out of the house, leaving the women alone for their bachelorette party.


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting For Survival-Ch 11

The girls laughed, talked and ate while they opened their unexpected gifts, both girls were still feeling a little shy with all of their cuts and whip marks that covered their back, legs and hips. Penelope looked at her now sleeping daughters and said, "they've been through so much and after everything Sam did to them I will never be able to forgive myself".

JJ said, "honey this isn't your fault, in now way, shape, form or fashion and they wouldn't want you to blame yourself", Emily said, "Jayje is right PG, this was all on Sam, not you". She sighed and said, "I still can't believe that they will be married women tomorrow, it only seems like yesterday they were born".

Emily said, "tell me about it, Jack was just a baby yesterday and now tomorrow he's going to be a married man", JJ said, "Henry is always gonna be my baby, just like Jack will be yours Em and the girls will always be yours" and both Penelope and JJ nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked out of the room closing the door so the brides to be could get some sleep.

The night flew by and soon the girls were waking up to the sounds of their grandma saying, "it's time to wake up girls, time to wake up and great this beautiful day". Jamie and Maddie opened their eyes and smiled and said, "morning nana" in unison as they threw the covers back and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

When they stepped into the kitchen they saw their mom and aunts all sitting there with huge smiles on their faces, Jamie giggled when she saw her favorite chocolate chip pancakes sitting in front of her. She said, "thank you nana Fran", Fran said, "you're welcome honey", she then put homemade waffles down in front of Maddie and said, "and for youuuuuu".

Maddie said, "thank you, these have always been my favorite", Fran kissed the top of both of her granddaughters heads and said, "I wanted this last day of your unmarried lives to be filled with your favorite breakfast". Maddie took a bite of her waffles and Jamie her pancakes and they smiled happily.

Across town at casa Rossi the boys were waking up to the smiling faces of their fathers, uncles and nonno, Derek laughed and said, "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" causing the boys to both cover their heads with their blankets. Derek said, "ohhhhhh no, it's time to rise and shine, in a few hours you're going to be marrying two of the great loves of my life".

Jack smiled and said, "I can't wait to marry Jamie", Henry said, "and I can't wait to marry Maddie", Reid sighed and said, "it seems like only yesterday they were both playing in a sanbox and now they're getting married". Dave said, "yep in a few hours they'll be old married men" causing Derek to laugh.

Hotch said, "alright time to get up and get some breakfast and then head to the church", Jack and Henry nodded their heads yes in agreement as they climbed out of their beds and headed toward the door. When they stepped into the dining room they saw all of their favorites sitting on the table in front of them.

They all sat down and ate, laughed and talked while they enjoyed their delicious food, when they were finished Jack and Henry then headed upstairs to get dressed so that they could marry the love of their lives. At casa Morgan the girls were all grabbing their things and heading out the door, they couldn't wait to get to the church because they knew it wasn't long before they would be marrying the only men they have ever loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting For Survival-Ch 13

Derek beamed with pride as he walked his two beautiful daughters up the aisle, he couldn't believe this day was here already, it just seemed to him like he was bringing Jamie home yesterday. When they got to the front of the church, he smiled as he leaned in and kissed first Jamie and then Maddie on the cheek and said, "I love you both so much".

The girls smiled and said, "we love you to daddy", Derek then put Maddies hand in Henrys and Jamies hand in Jacks before walking over to rejoin his wife. The minister smiled and said, "please be seated", everybody sat down and he said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of these two beautiful couples".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and sighed happily as the minister said, "I've known these two couples since the day they were born and it was obvious from a young age that they would end up together". Everybody listened and bowed their heads as he said a prayer wishing both couples lives filled with love, joy and happiness.

When he was done he asked for the rings, Tabby and Claire, friends of Maddie and Jamie handed the grooms rings and Hank and Michael, younger brothers to the brides handed the brides rings to the minister. He then handed Jamie and Maddie the rings and said, "put the rings on Henry and Jacks fingers and then repeat after me".

Jamie slid the ring onto Jacks finger and sighed happily, Maddie slid the ring onto Henrys finger and smiled lovingly into his eyes, the minister then said, "I Maddie and Jamie take you Jack and Henry to be my lawfully wedded husband". The girls in unison said, "I Maddie, I Jamie, take you Henry, Jack to be my lawfully wedded husband".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life, until death parts us", the girls smiled and said in unison, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life, until death parts us". The attention then went to the grooms as he said "take the rings and slid them onto Jamie and Maddies fingers and then repeat after me".

Jack happily slid the ring onto Jamies finger and Henry slid the ring onto Maddies fingers and then they heard, "I Henry, Jack take you Maddie, Jamie to be my lawfully wedded wife". The boys then said, "I Henry, I Jack take you Maddie, Jamie to be my lawfully wedded wife", they then took a deep breath before continuing.

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life, until death parts us", the boys looked into the eyes of their brides and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life, until death parts us". Everybody listened as the minister said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds of silence he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husbands and wives", he looked at the happy couples and said, "husbands, you may kiss your brides". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as they watched Jack and Henry raise their brides veils.

The grooms then leaned in and gently pressed their lips against their brides lips, when they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Henry Reid and Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hotchner". The air was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and the shouting of well wishes as the couples made their way back up the aisle.


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting For Survival-Ch 14

When the happy couples walked into the reception hall the grooms pulled their brides into their arms and kissed their lips passionately, they pulled apart to the DJ saying, "let's give it up for the newlyweds, please join me in congratulating them as they do their first dance as husbands and wives", the air was then filled with the sounds of hands clapping as the words to "At Last" started filling the huge hall.

Derek and Penelope smiled as they watched their daughters dancing in the arms of their husbands, a few seconds later the DJ said, "now it's time for the mother and father of the brides to join the floor". Derek and Penelope happily joined them on the dance floor and a few seconds later the DJ said, "and now it's time for the mothers and fathers of the grooms to please join the couples dancing".

Reid and JJ joined the couples and they were followed by Hotch and Emily, everybody clapped as they watched the happy couples as they danced their way across the floor. As the evening continued everybody laughed, ate, talked and danced as a family, Jack and Henry danced with their moms and Penelope and the girls dance with their father in laws and Dave as Derek watched on.

As the evening was drawing to a close the DJ said, "now it's time for the daddy/daughter dance", heihe walked to the center of the room to join his babies, they smiled as he wrapped his arms around them. As the trio danced tears streamed down their faces, Penelope also watched through tears as her husband and daughters danced their way across the floor.

He held his daughters close and smiled but inside his heart was breaking but not for the wrong reasons, he was happy for his daughters but his heart was breaking because he knew that they were no longer his babies. They were no longer the little girls who when they fell and got hurt he would pick them up and dust them off, kiss their boo boos, tuck them in at night with their mommy.

No those days were over, now they were married women and would soon be mommies, he was going to be a grandpa, he couldn't believe it, him, Derek Morgan, he was going to be a grandpa. He inwardly laughed when he remember his wife telling him that he was the sexiest grandpa she had ever seen in her life, he was then brought back to reality when the music slowed down and then stopped.

Penelope walked over and hugged her daughters and told them both how much she loved them and how happy she was for them, the girls smiled happily and in unison said, "thanks momma". As time quickly passed the couples said their teary goodbyes and after hugging and kissing their family they turned around and started running toward their waiting limos.

Their family and friends were right on their heals tossing birdseed at the happy couples, as they pulled away from the curb they waved and shouted their goodbyes, the family waved and shouted until the limos drove out of sight. Reid smiled and said, "they all looked so happy" Derek said "that they did pretty boy, that they did" as they walked back inside to rejoin the party.

About an hour later everybody was gone but the immediate family, Penelope held out her hand and said, "dance with me handsome", he slid his hand in hers and said, "forever and ever goddess" as they walked to the center of the room. It wasn't long before the floor was filled with happy smiling couples as they danced in the arms of the people they loved.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	15. Chapter 15

Fighting For Survival-Ch 15

Epilogue-6 Months Later

Jamie and Jack were in one delivery room and Maddie and Henry were in the other, both girls had gone into labor almost 6 weeks early, both girls were scared but delighted to know that very soon they would welcome their children into the world. Out in the waiting room was the parents and grandparents, aunts, uncles of the happy parents to be.

Derek said, "I can't believe it, we're going to be grandparents, Penelope said, "me either sugar", JJ and Emily walked over and sat down beside her and Emily said, "Jack was so excited when he called to let us know that Jamies water broke". JJ nodded her head and said, "we were halfway to the hospital when Henry called and told us he was on the way to the hospital with Maddie".

Penelope said, "I wonder how things are going", Derek brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "me to baby girl, me to", they then sat back and sighed happily as they waited on news about their daughters. Meanwhile in the delivery rooms Jamie and Maddie were getting ohhhhhhhhhh so close to bringing their first children into the world.

Jack kissed Jamie on the lips and said, "you're doing so good baby", she tiredly looked up at him and said, "I love you Jack Hotchner", he smiled and said, "and I love you Jamie Hotchner, more and more with each passing day". Jamie said, "any word on Maddie"?, he shook his head and said, "not yet" as another contraction ravaged her body.

In another room Maddie collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer"?, the doctor said, "with the next contraction I want you to push and push until I tell you to stop". She nodded her head as he gripped her husband hand and started pushing, she pushed and pushed until the doctor said, "stop pushing Maddie" and seconds later the screams of baby Reid filled the room.

Meanwhile in another delivery room Jamie smiled as she watched the nurse cleaning her daughter, Jack kissed his wife on the lips and said, "she's beautiful, just like her mommy. Jamie grinned and she said, "I can see some of her daddy in her to" causing Jack to smile, the doctor continued working on getting her sewed up and said, "when I get you sewed up we'll be moving you to your room", she smiled and said, "is she alright, is our daughter alright"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "she's great and soon you'll get to hold her" causing the proud parents to smile.

Maddie sighed happily as she looked down at her son, he was the spitting image of Henry, he kissed the top of his sons head and said, "how is it possible to love a person that you met like a minute ago"?, the doctor laughed and said, "their is nothing like the love a parent has for his child". Maddie looked up and smiled as the doctor said, "we managed to get you and your sister in the same room" causing Maddie to smile.

About an hour later the family walked into the shared room, they were all smiles as they saw the two newest additions to their clan, Derek smiled and said, "well look at that, look how adorable" as he snapped picture after picture of his grandbabies and his daughters and their husbands. Penelope said, "well don't keep us in suspense, what are their names"?, the proud parents smiled as they opened their mouths to reveal the names.

Jamie smiled and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet the newest addition Sophia Grace Emelia Hotchner", Penelope and Emily smiled as they looked from each other to their grandchild. Henry said, "and our newest addition is Connor Derek Spencer Reid", Derek and Reid looked at each other and smiled and Derek said, "we're honored, aren't we pretty boy"?, Reid wiped away the tear that was streaming down his face and said, "extremely" as he wrapped his arm around his friend.

As the family stood there laughing and talking they knew that after the year they had been through the births of Sophia and Connor meant that their lives had finally come together and for the better.

THE END


End file.
